


A Godly 'Netflix and Chill'

by mellowminty



Series: SMITE Smut [2]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowminty/pseuds/mellowminty
Summary: “Bellona,” Amaterasu murmured, tracing the v-shape entering the woman’s shorts, “you are positively irresistible… I can’t focus any longer.”The words deepened the flush on Bellona’s face, once again making her lovely dusting of tan freckles light up her cheeks and nose bridge.-----About a week after their ‘encounter’ in the locker room showers, Amaterasu invites Bellona over to her quarters for a formal movie date. And it goes ... well, exactly how one would expect.





	A Godly 'Netflix and Chill'

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long due to personal problems, but finally, the sequel to shower lesbians: the fanfiction is complete! twice as long with twice as much homosexuality, i hope you enjoy!

“Well, what does she like?”

“I don’t-”

“Come on, tell me _something_. She’s your sister!”

“ _Look_ ,” Susano groaned, parrying the goddess’ heavy blade, “She _is_ my sister, but I don’t know everything about her. You _could_ just ask _her_.” 

Bellona huffed, “That would ruin it. Don’t make me regret asking you for help.” She swung her hammer in his direction, leaping up to deliver a powerful overhand strike. 

“You didn’t,” Susano insisted, sliding beneath the goddess and driving his feet into the middle of her back. She fell forward onto the ground, but turned in time to block a downwards chop from Susano’s notched blade. “You asked for a fight.” He jumped back, sheathing his blade and lazily raising two fingers above his head, waving them slightly. “If this is what this is about, there is no point to continuing this.” Bellona huffed, getting to her feet. 

“So, what, you forfeit?” How annoying. One of the only things making this interaction tolerable was the battle. The wind god was typically too casual and nonchalant- the few times she’d fought with him, she was quickly irritated by his perceived lack of forethought; And he was extremely obnoxious to boot. Admittedly, however, he had a very interesting combat style. She’d underestimated him - he was extremely powerful, quick as a flash, and she’d hardly landed any hits the entire fight. It’d be a kick to her pride to have to admit defeat to him, and she’d known of his battle prowess beforehand, but combat was the only thing she was well-versed in. It made the perfect setting for some questioning. 

Well, it _had_. Now, the focus would be the conversation, not the fight. 

“Yeah. Why are you so interested in Amaterasu suddenly?” Susano rolled his shoulders, stretching and yawning. He was remarkably like his sister, Bellona noticed- they had the same facial features, the same coy smirk and confident demeanor. Susano wore his with recklessness, a violent carelessness Bellona saw in many deities, even herself. He, however, lacked his sister’s warm eyes and warmer smile. 

He seemed cold. 

They were like two sides of the same coin. 

That was why she asked him to spar with her-- she could easily learn a thing or two about Amaterasu from him, couldn’t she? That was, if he wasn’t being so goddamned difficult. 

“Just tell me _something_. Are you always like this?!” Bellona was already frustrated with his attitude- and the prospect of actually having to give him information. Susano shrugged her insulting question off. 

“How the hell do you expect me to help you if you refuse to tell me why?” His arms crossed over his chest expectantly. She sighed, realizing he was correct, as irritating as that reality was. 

“Fine, alright. Maybe I like her.” 

“ _Maybe_.”

“And maybe I want to impress her.”

He quirked a brow. “I wouldn’t know how to get in her pants, if that’s what you’re about to ask.” 

“No, no, I already managed that, I meant romantically--”

“You _what_?”

“...” She had a big mouth, didn’t she? Susano was staring at her incredulously, yet expectantly, dim eyes unusually widened and expressive. The goddess shook her head, attempting to play off the slip with a dismissive wave. “Nothing.”

His expression transformed into a snarky grin. “When did _this_ happen?” 

“Nothing happened!” Bellona insisted loudly, even if the rising flush on her face was betraying the absolute hell out of her. Susano noticed, and his grin just widened. “Stop that! Look, that’s not the point, alright?! She wants to see me again, and I have no idea what she’s into, or--” 

“I’m not involved in her romantic life, but I _can_ tell you she doesn’t sleep around. If you two were screwing and she wants to do it again? I think you’re set.” Bellona sighed, slapping a palm against her forehead. He really didn’t know anything about subtlety, did he? He did, though, tell her enough that she felt a bit better about going into their next interaction, whenever that may be. 

Soon, hopefully. She had distracted herself in thoughts of the sun goddess’ supple skin, flawless and velvetine, underneath calloused hands-- or maybe Amaterasu’s steady, confident movements of fingers along Bellona’s scarred back, around her waist, dipping into the v of her-- 

“... not paying attention.” She caught- and also caught another amused look. 

“What?” Bellona replied, snapping out of her daydreaming. 

“Point proven. If you don’t need anything else from me… “ 

The war goddess scowled, thrusting her sword into the ground in a display of impressive power, dust billowing upwards between her and her former opponent. “Stop talking, or the next thing this sword is going into is straight up your scrawny-” 

“And here _I_ thought you liked my sister.” She single-handedly ripped her weapon out of the packed-solid dirt, a blade becoming a heavy hammer as she swung it at Susano- who teleported backwards, just missing a potentially painful impact. Reacting to the miss, the hefty weapon became a lighter, yet still dangerous whip. She lunged forward, dipping down and striking his ankle with it. The chain wrapped around him, swiftly taking him to the ground. A smirk played on her lips as she stepped one foot up onto his chest victoriously, as if his body were nothing but her podium. She leaned down over her bent knee, posture loose. 

“What were you saying? Couldn’t hear you over the sound of all the dirt I just made you eat.” Her tone was extremely confident- this outcome was pleasing, especially after she’d found it difficult to land any hits on him at all during their sparring match. 

Susano briefly considered taking Bellona down a few pegs, but he just shrugged at her, coughing at the amount of dirt his impact with the ground had loosened. He waved a hand in front of his face, dispersing it. Another gesture of his hand summoned a strong gust of wind, blowing the war goddess off of her feet and into the same position he’d just been in- on her ass in the dirt. He stood; she jumped to her feet, still brandishing her weapon. “Calm down. I’m done fighting you.” 

Bellona remained rigid for another moment before finally letting her guard down, holstering her sword. “So… what?” She folded her arms, glancing at him expectantly. Susano shrugged, brushing dirt off of his thigh. He wore an expression she’d seen often on Amaterasu- bemused curiosity. They had such similar features, it was near impossible to not see his sister’s face. They were both extremely attractive: Susano holding masculine ruggedness, and Amaterasu having feminine beauty. Honestly, she’d probably be _very_ attracted to him, if she wasn’t so much more interested in women. 

Oh, _and_ he was an annoying asshole. Amaterasu inherited all of the good personality traits. 

“I’m going to go get a drink and try to forget learning _anything_ about my sister’s sex life,” came his response, the corner of his mouth twitching downwards in a somewhat disgusted frown. 

Bellona snickered, waving him off as he vanished in a gust of wind and lightning. She took a moment to consider her next move before walking into the shower room, flopping down on one of the seats and catching her reflection in a mirror. She was… covered with dirt. Bellona swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, clearing a mixture of sweat and dust. Her hand reached for her gym bag, pulling out a clean t-shirt and jean shorts, haphazardly tossed onto the bench beside her. She then grabbed at her cell phone- noticing that she’d received a message when she was fighting. 

_Amaterasu, 3m ago  
_Would you like to join me for a movie tonight?__

_Bellona had never typed ‘yes’ faster._

Bellona had taken the time to shower completely- cleaning every inch of her body and rubbing it down with a lightly scented lotion. The area around her smelled of soap and a hint of vanilla- and whatever was in her shampoo. It was far better than smelling like sweat, dirt, and desperation; that was for damned sure. It was a stroke of luck that she’d even _thought_ about bringing clean underwear with her, let alone the fact that she actually did it. They were soft and comfortable: black boy shorts and a heather grey sports bra. Not exactly ‘movie date’ material, but it would have to do. Bellona didn’t really have time to go back to her room and screw around with finding a set of ‘fuck me’ undergarments. 

She quickly slipped into her shorts and pulled on her shirt, straightening her clothes out and fixing her hair in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she shrunk her blade into something manageable, setting it atop dirty clothing and bottles of soap in her bag. Closing it, she slung it over her shoulder, cell phone secure in her free hand. Amaterasu had suggested they meet in her bedroom at about 7pm, which was in ten minutes from the time her phone displayed. Bellona exhaled in relief- she’d made shockingly good timing. It wouldn’t take that long for her to make it to the sun goddess’ quarters, and surely it’d reflect well on her to be early to their first actual date. Confidently, she strode out of the shower room- but paused as she shut the door to it behind her. 

_Wait._

She was going to be. _In. Amaterasu’s bedroom._

__Where she sleeps. And changes. And whatever else._ _

Bellona was struck with a pang of pulse-increasing nervousness. A bedroom was a rather personal, private space. Thinking about being surrounded by Amaterasu’s possessions, her scent- it was exciting, yet petrifying. The idea of her accidentally ruining something was at the front of her brain. 

She shook her head. It’d be fine. Going into this anxiety-ridden would be setting herself up for failure, and if she wanted _anything_ , it was for this to go well. 

With broad steps, she continued towards her date’s bedroom. While the Greek and Roman quarters were situated closer to the front of the large, heavenly complex, the Japanese resided closer to the back, near the gardens. Amaterasu’s bedroom was closer to the training area and showers than Bellona’s was. Lucky her. It was easier access to a location the war goddess frequented- especially after her little ‘post spar session’ with Amaterasu a few days back. She’d needed to blow off the steam. And arousal. Or whatever else. 

Amaterasu’s door was a deep crimson colour, displaying a sun motif in a brilliant golden at the center. In the same gold, a cursive font spelled out her room number: _801_. She could already tell the room was spacious; the next closest door to her was a solid fifteen feet away. Briefly bringing her phone to life, she glanced at the time- 6:56. She was _slightly_ early. Maybe she should wait before knocking? Disturbing Amaterasu was not in her best wishes, but with what she knew of the sun goddess, she would undoubtedly be ready by now. 

Bellona made a fist. _Knock, knock, knock._ She shifted her posture to one side, cocking out a hip and relaxing her muscles. She needed to look _way_ more casual. 

Light footsteps approached the other side of the door. The knob turning seemed to slow down time, reigniting Bellona’s previous anxieties about this little ‘date’. Her pulse was already racing- long before the sun goddess was visible. She cleared her throat as the door opened. “Hey, I--” 

Bellona’s eyes widened as Amaterasu came into her sight. 

The goddess wore a silken, kimono-like robe in a beautiful garnet. It fit snug to her body, accentuating her curves; and hung off her shoulders, exposing her collarbones and an ample amount of cleavage. Black flowers decorated the garment, matching the wide sash tied in a bow around her waist. It was rather short, falling only three or four inches down her thighs, a stark contrast to the smooth skin of her legs. Her black tresses were in a comfortable, yet elegant up-do, complete with her usual hair ornaments. Her smile was warm, inviting, but also knowing, tantalizing. The stem of a glass of wine fit neatly between her index and middle fingers, the cup resting against the back of her hand. 

She looked like she belonged on a velvet duvet, surrounded by rose petals, in a dim room lit only by sensually scented candles. 

Or, in shorter terms, like sex itself. 

Bellona gulped. 

“Hello, Bellona. I’m glad that you could join me.” Amaterasu opened the door the rest of the way- seeming to be ignorant to her guest’s nervousness. Or, perhaps, in her usual grace, she simply elected to ignore it. Stepping out of the way, she gestured inside, “Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable.” Bellona shifted her weight a couple times. 

“Uhm… yeah, thanks.” She nodded, accepting the invitation. 

As anticipated, Amaterasu had a rather large space. The walls of her room were painted a calming sunset orange, with one accent wall displaying a sun and the various hues of red and orange that tended to accompany it. A large bed was placed against the accent wall, the bed frame golden and ornate. The bed was made- large, fluffy comforters and silky pillows. It looked a bit used, of course, the comforter sporting some wrinkles in its surface, a couple of extra throw blankets in various patterns draped over one side. She noted a tote bag-sized black case on the ground near Amaterasu’s bed, closed neatly and only half hidden. Her floor was carpeted, plush, luxurious, and of course, crimson. 

It smelled _so_ much like her. The woman’s natural scent momentarily mesmerized Bellona, reminding her of how good that tongue felt. Shit- it wasn’t the time to get all horny. 

Bellona removed her shoes at the door, placing them and her gym bag near Amaterasu’s. She was escorted through a curtain. Behind it was a couch, an ample television set, and a small kitchen off the the side. On the wall near the kitchen was another, closed door- Bellona assumed that was a bathroom, perhaps a closet. A small table with another glass, a few different types of alcohol, and a bowl of popcorn sat in front of the couch. Huh, she’d prepared pretty well. “Please, have a seat. Make yourself at home.” Amaterasu gestured with an open palm to the couch- which had a large blanket thrown over the back. One. 

Bellona could assume the intention there. 

“Thanks. You really went all the way here, huh?” Bellona said, taking a seat on the left side of the couch. She crossed her legs atop the seat, leaning into the cushiony back. It was a nice couch- a bit pillowy, but nice. She could feel herself sinking into it already. 

Amaterasu giggled. “I wished to make this proper, and for you to be as comfortable as possible. The first date is an important one to have go well. Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“Uh… No, I’m good, thanks.” Bellona rubbed the back of her neck nervously, glancing upwards. “You look… really nice.” What she _wanted_ to say is that Amaterasu looked literally _stunning_ , gorgeously sexy, incredibly desirable. Compliments weren’t really her _thing_ , and Amaterasu was making her forget how to speak- so she could only manage so much. The relatively weak complement seemed to be enough to please the Japanese woman, as her smile widened. She walked around the couch, walking up to the television set. 

“Thank you. You look adorable as usual, Bellona.” The flush that lit up her face accentuated her freckles- a feature Amaterasu considered one of her cutest. “What movie would you like to watch? I wasn't sure of your preference, so I didn’t want to choose without you.” Bellona shifted in her seat. Her gaze kept faltering to the skin that robe exposed- the generous curve of her cleavage, the expanse of her gorgeous, smooth thighs. It made her want to skip the movie entirely, made her want to pin the woman beneath her and tear that outfit off- and ‘return the favor’ she owed: tenfold. 

“Thanks. I, uh, anything’s alright. Sorry I’m not dressed better, I’d just finished sparring when you texted.” Bellona was still rubbing the back of her neck, as if trying to ease some sort of pain or muscle tightness there. Amaterasu nodded, setting down her wine glass before bending down to pick up a DVD case- far enough that Bellona was treated to a _very_ clear view of a familiar backside, barely covered by a black lace thong. If, at any point, she’d had doubts about Amaterasu’s choice of attire being intentionally sexual, she definitely didn’t now. 

Those? Those were ‘fuck me’ undergarments. 

The movement was natural, but, surely, she’d intended for Bellona to get an eyeful of her ass. She didn’t spend long bent down- only the few moments it took for her to collect the DVD case, open it, and put the disc into her DVD player. “Ah? Who were you sparring with?” 

Bellona blinked, trying to clear her head- but, _damn_ , all she could think of was grabbing onto those hips and massaging her ass while Amaterasu sat on her face, moaning and grinding her crotch into Bellona’s mouth. She wondered how she would taste- likely sweet, mild, pleasant; just like the flavor left on her tongue for _hours_ after making out with her in the showers. Her hips shifted again. She was like growing far too aroused, feeling wetness under her shorts and a throbbing in her core. 

“Bellona?” Amaterasu chimed, picking up a remote and sitting in the center of the couch, next to the distracted battle maiden. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I’m just - just kinda tired. Fuck, I need a drink. Your brother’s a pain in the ass.” The woman next to her laughed, leaning over to pick up a bottle of wine. 

“My brother? Were you sparring with him?” She popped off the cork, sliding the empty wine glass closer before pouring Bellona her much needed alcohol. Closing the bottle, she handed the glass to her date- who proceeded to down the entire thing in around five seconds. Amaterasu giggled yet again, the sound oh-so-pleasantly bombarding Bellona’s senses. “Feel free to pour yourself another glass.” 

She sighed, setting the wine glass down and shivering for a brief moment. Well, that was stronger than she thought it would be. Still, she could hold her liquor just fine, and could easily down that entire bottle if the Japanese woman didn’t stop her. “Yeah. Seemed like a good idea. It wasn’t.” 

“I could have told you that.” Bellona groaned, reaching over to pour herself another glass. Amaterasu leaned back into the couch, pulling the blanket off the back and over herself. Once her date had leaned back, she offered the other side of the blanket. Without a moment for consideration, Bellona accepted it, shifting around a bit to get comfortable. Before settling down entirely, Amaterasu obtained the bowl of popcorn and her glass of wine. The bowl fit well in her lap, soundly and well within reach of the other goddess. “Are you comfortable?” 

Bellona nodded in response, reaching over and unceremoniously stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth. The other woman found it cute rather than unruly or obnoxious, and barely held back another fluttery giggle. Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV and DVD player, running the disc and promptly skipping the advertisements and trailers. Meanwhile, Bellona continued to stuff her face, the title of the movie briefly running through her head. Crimson… something. Her gaze was more or less fixated on Amaterasu, not on the television screen that had yet to even start showing the film. 

The first thirty-or-so minutes of the film passed by completely without incident. Amaterasu seemed extremely interested in the film, her gaze remaining mainly on the television screen in front of them. Bellona, on the other hand, was far more interested in watching Amaterasu shift around and take subtle sips out of her glass of wine, watching intently how the other woman's lips parted whenever she took a drink. In all honesty, the war goddess had an absolutely no idea what the film was even about, nor was happening on the screen before her- her thoughts were more consumed about what might happen after the movie was finished. 

Feigning paying attention to the movie, Amaterasu had caught every tiny glance her way, and had begun knowingly shifting toward her date. Soon, her thigh brushed up against Bellona’s, her soft skin pressing insistently at Bellona's exposed leg. Surprising herself, she reacted in kind, inching closer, the pressure now impossible to ignore. They were as close as they could be without being on top of one another, their hips and shoulders both being significant points of contact. 

Bellona’s expression was: ‘I am very obviously trying to remain stoic.’ Amaterasu wore a sultry smirk- but her eyes remained fixed on the screen, refusing to display any distraction whatsoever. Annoyed, she chose to take initiative, placing a hand right above Amaterasu’s knee, massaging her leg suggestively. The other woman’s eyebrow raised, eyes flitting to the side to give her - rather signature - look of amusement. 

Under the blanket, Amaterasu shuffled, leaning her weight onto the war goddess. The bowl of popcorn was set aside as her legs moved, the slope of her thighs no longer a suitable place for the half-empty bowl to remain. She rested her head on Bellona’s shoulder, tilting her head to nuzzle into her date’s neck. The hand on her thigh moved higher, continuing its gentle rhythm. Amaterasu pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, then wrapped her arms around Bellona’s waist. She hummed, satisfied, a bit of shuffling the only other movement she made. 

Bellona glanced down at her. The closeness was lovely, but she couldn’t ebb the distraction of warm breath hitting her neck and Amaterasu’s scent bombarding her senses. The room around her was a blur- if it wasn’t Amaterasu, her brain refused to grant it attention. The hand on her thigh moved around her waist, officially welcoming the cuddling. She didn’t mind it, if this was what Amaterasu wanted to do, but she couldn’t get the thought of how the woman’s natural lubricant would feel on her tongue, how long the taste of her would linger. 

Long minutes passed. Bellona’s ears clinged to the sounds of the movie in the background, but all she could really digest was how fast her heart was pounding against her rib cage, and how _ridiculously horny_ she was right now. Her free hand longed to find purchase between her legs, to maybe give her some of the stimulation she desperately craved. She knew she was flushed, but she couldn’t help it. So badly she wanted to excuse herself and quickly masturbate in the bathroom, yet her body was glued to the seat, wanting nothing but to remain Amaterasu’s resting point. 

Despite herself, she remained. Her pelvis ground against the couch, a movement she had little power controlling. The embarrassed side of her hoped that the sun goddess had remained oblivious to that reaction, but if she’d noticed, perhaps she’d finally pause the stupid movie and get on with what she _really_ invited Bellona over for. 

Amaterasu moved, and Bellona hoped she was appropriately prepared for the woman’s next step. 

Soft lips sauntered over the top of her ear, applying their generous heat over her ear’s entire outer shell. Teeth latched to her earlobe, gently nibbling and sucking. Amaterasu’s other hand slid up the hem of Bellona’s t-shirt, dancing amongst now taut abdominal muscles. “Bellona,” she murmured, tracing the v-shape entering the woman’s shorts, “you are positively irresistible… I can’t focus any longer.” 

The words deepened the flush on Bellona’s face, once again making her lovely dusting of tan freckles light up her cheeks and nose bridge.”I-” Whatever she was going to say caught in her throat as Amaterasu’s lips traveled her jawline, following a path to the side of her neck. She sighed in pleasure as Amaterasu began sucking lightly at her skin. The sensation distracted her from the hand snaking down her shorts- when fingers dove into her soaking folds, she groaned, grinding against the intruding digits. 

“... My, you are _very_ wet.” Her index finger circled Bellona’s swollen clit, and she mewled, hips bucking. Amaterasu giggled, spending a few moments pleasuring her lover before retreating her hand. Slowly, she placed two fingers in her mouth, her tongue indulging itself in the taste of the other’s slickness. The action drew out a moan, her thoughts automatically returning to their shower ‘excursion’. 

Amaterasu stood before Bellona. Her fingers casually untied the bow holding her robe in place, the sash dropping to the floor. She grasped at the front seams, pulling them apart to reveal what she was wearing beneath it. She shrugged the robe off her shoulders- it gently drifting to rest atop the sash. 

The bra she wore was black and decorated with lace, matching the glimpse of the panties Bellona was treated to earlier. It was strapless. It rose just above the edge of her areola. The lacy balconette pushed Amaterasu’s breasts up tantalizingly, and the goddess intentionally adjusted the garment, causing her breasts to bounce. She placed her hands on her chest, and they slowly followed the curves of her body, groping the swell of her bust. She slid her hands down her abdomen, and they stopped at the band of her panties. Bellona could see the outline of Amaterasu’s outer lips through the sheer fabric- it left little to the imagination. 

She swallowed. Hard. 

After the impromptu striptease, Amaterasu turned heel, walking through the curtain towards the front of the room. 

To her bed, probably. 

_Fuck._

“Are you coming? I believe you owe me a … _favor_.” Amaterasu questioned. Bellona scrambled to her feet, quickly following the lingerie-clad goddess to the other section of her bedroom. 

Without much ceremony, she tugged off her t-shirt and removed her shorts, leaving her in her sporty undergarments. It was so completely different from Amaterasu’s carefully chosen bra and panties that the sun goddess giggled. Bellona flushed, embarrassed. 

“Look, if I had known you wanted to have sex, I would have picked something nicer, okay?!” Amaterasu’s giggle became a laugh as she sauntered to where Bellona stood, placing her arms over her shoulders and stepping in close. 

“I think it’s cute.” One hand slid into Bellona’s choppy hair as she brought the woman in for a kiss. Their lips meshed- there was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was powerful and passionate, two dominant personalities making an explosive kiss. Amaterasu slid her tongue into Bellona’s mouth, moaning as she drew the taller woman closer, arching her neck upwards. Bellona’s arms fell neatly around Amaterasu’s waist, palms flat against her bare back. Their lips moved against each other’s in tandem, open-mouthed and sweltering. Bellona’s hands began clumsily roaming the skin on Amaterasu’s back, attempting to feel out as much of the woman’s soft, gorgeous ivory as she could. Her thumbs tucked under the elastic band of that lacy black bra, managing to unclasp it with her barely behaving fingers. Amaterasu hummed in response, playing with the short hairs at the nape of Bellona’s neck- before squealing, undignified, as she was turned and pushed onto her bed. 

Bellona had guided Amaterasu closer to the queen-sized mattress during their makeout session, taking the opportunity to gain a dominant hand. The sun goddess wore a shocked, yet aroused expression, looking into smirking amber eyes. Her arms unfurled from around Bellona’s shoulders, allowing her bra to slide off with ease and be discarded onto the floor. As Bellona climbed atop her, she scooted further up the bed, allowing her and her partner more room. Without even a moment of hesitation, rough hands had began kneading her breasts, thumbs teasing at already peaked nipples. Bellona nuzzled her face into Amaterasu’s neck, inhaling sharply, the sensuous scent of tangerines and rose hazing her thoughts. She couldn’t keep herself from acting on her desires- lips planting bruising kisses all over the side of Amaterasu’s neck, sucking what would be flushed purple marks into her pale skin, something to remember in the morning. “Mmn, Bellona…,” she managed between soft moans of satisfaction. 

Bellona’s breath was feverish and labored against Amaterasu's neck, her pulse ridiculously high, the noises coming from Amaterasu just serving to make her arousal _so_ much worse. She _needed_ to map out every feature she could reach, she needed to have every inch of the body below her drilled into her mind. 

With one last kiss, she lowered her body, lips instead pressing against the swell of Amaterasu’s breast, sucking plush skin into her mouth, savoring the taste of her- a sweet flavor, she deemed, enhanced by a soft sheen of sweat. Bellona’s lips proceeded to close around Amaterasu’s nipple, the tip of her tongue circling the blushed bud. Amaterasu moaned again, subtle and melodic, each call of Bellona’s name darting between her legs, and she could feel the blood rushing, heavy pulses in her core. She sucked at Amaterasu’s breast with loyalty, drawing encouragement from every noise that came from between those swollen lips. 

While pleasurable, the sensation didn't do much to curb her arousal. It only served to deepen it- and if Bellona had paid much attention at all, she would have noticed the steadily growing patch of wetness, threatening to ruin a beautiful thong. The excessive, unused lubrication between her legs was beginning to become uncomfortable as well - her senses were screaming to have the damned thing off. Decided, Amaterasu grabbed at one of Bellona’s hands, guiding her to the waistband of her panties, urging a thumb beneath it. “Please,” She breathed, “take these off.” 

Bellona just nodded, Amaterasu’s words working on her muscles like a spell. She pulled off, slipping off of Amaterasu entirely, kneeling on crimson carpet. In a swift motion, she pulled Amaterasu’s hips to the edge of the bed, before she tucked her thumbs beneath black lace to tug them down and off. She hadn’t realized before, but they were absolutely _soaked_. This raised both Bellona’s confidence and lust. Eagerly, she urged Amaterasu’s legs around her shoulders - the woman complied, chest heaving with impatient, longing breaths. 

Bellona planted a few chaste kisses along the inside of Amaterasu’s milky thighs, steadily approaching her clean-shaven folds. Clear fluid leaked out of her in a slow, yet steady stream, dripping onto the blanket under her. Her muscles shuddered, anticipating a tongue finally pleasuring her. The war goddess paused, taking a deep breath, realization hitting her as she admired the sight before her. Amaterasu’s legs tightened around Bellona’s shoulders. “... Bellona, please …” She was breathless, pleading - it was enough to stop the other’s hesitation. 

Slowly, at first, Bellona’s tongue traced the center line of Amaterasu’s outer lips. Her tongue dipped between those folds, finally getting a proper taste of that delicious wetness. It was as sweet as she’d imagined - only made sweeter by the soft, whimpering moan she was greeted with. The flat of her tongue licked a wide line, from her drooling opening to the tip of her swollen clit. This elicited another moan from the woman before her, her thighs tensing, the muscles of her dripping entrance pulsing and quivering. 

Bellona hadn’t a clue what she was doing - she’d managed to read up on a few oral sex techniques, watched a few videos - but the way Amaterasu mewled and shook at each flick of her tongue managed to completely erase her memory. Curiously, she teased Amaterasu’s opening, tonguing at it, savoring the woman’s intoxicating taste. She dove in, face moving closer as more of her tongue disappeared inside. 

Amaterasu squirmed, enjoying the sensation, but she wanted that tongue back on her enlarged clit - something pulsing, throbbing, _begging_ for attention. Even if the war goddess’ movements were inexperienced, perhaps even clumsy, her tongue was one of the best pleasures Amaterasu had ever experienced. She rolled her hips up into Bellona’s face, grabbing fistfuls of crimson fabric. “Bellona, your mouth … Higher…,” she managed between pants, “stop teasing me, please.” 

Bellona’s tongue retreated back into her mouth, sucking on the fluid that had coated her tongue. Amaterasu made another noise indicative of her impatience, and that took Bellona out of her taste-induced haze. To make up for it, she zealously dove back between pale thighs, slipping one finger into Amaterasu’s opening, using masturbation experience to massage the textured bundle of nerves just inside Amaterasu’s walls. Her tongue ran patterns over her swollen bud, working it beneath her clitoral hood. This sent a shiver down Amaterasu’s spine, her back arching up into Bellona’s mouth. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. “Oh, Gods... Bellona, I’m - I’m going to - “ Her thighs began shaking, her legs crossing at her ankles around Bellona’s neck. Her lips closed around Amaterasu’s clit, sucking on it, rubbing the center of her tongue against the tip. 

She gasped, her walls tightening around Bellona’s finger as she came, contracting around her. A gush of fluid accompanied her peak, quick spurts of clear fluid marking the tremors of her muscles. Bellona had to move her face away from Amaterasu’s crotch to avoid potential injury, as her hips bucked, twitching out of her control. Her thumb gently began circling Amaterasu’s clit, still trembling through her orgasm, calmly helping her down from the moment of delicious tension. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to keep up with the racing pulse her orgasm had brought upon her. A satisfied moan filled her air around them, the sound like a jolt of continued arousal to Bellona. 

Slowly, her hips lowered, tightness melting away from her muscles. A soft sigh passed her lips- Bellona took the sudden relaxation as a cue to stop touching, her fingers easily slipping out from Amaterasu's now loosened walls. Bellona licked her lips, then proceeded to suck her fingers clean of her lover’s juices. She probably had more of that elsewhere on her face - it hadn’t occurred to her that she had a squirter on her hands. 

_Fuck_ , seriously, could she get any hotter? 

Amaterasu unwound her legs from Bellona’s shoulders, resituating herself on her mattress. “Mmmm… thank you. That was sublime.” She sat herself up, smiling at the other woman. “There is a black case under my bed. Please, retrieve it… I believe you are still rather… wound up.” The smirk she cast Bellona’s direction was annoyingly smug- she was right, but, damn, did she have to look at her like that all the time? Blushing in furious embarrassment, Bellona reached around the bed, feeling for the aforementioned case. She’d seen it on her way in, but hadn’t paid much mind to it - and now, in the current situation, she couldn’t help but be very curious about the contents of that case. 

Her palm managed its way atop it, and she pulled it towards her until she could securely grab it. Picking it up, she hoisted herself off the floor, sitting cross legged on the edge of Amaterasu’s bed. She giggled softly at Bellona’s casual attitude, tapping her shoulder to garner attention. “Sit closer to me, won’t you?” A freckled face looked up from unzipping the case - simply nodding and scooting closer up the large mattress. Amaterasu reached over, taking the case and opening it the rest of the way. 

… Geez. 

It was full of sex toys. 

“Do you just leave that stuff laying around?!” Bellona asked, her flush darkening in surprise. “I mean, that was - I saw it right when I walked in!” Amaterasu laughed, fingering through the many interestingly shaped objects the case held. 

“It is normally somewhere more discreet, but I was rather certain it would be useful for tonight’s … endeavors.” The seduction in her tone was unignorable - Bellona’s pelvis shifted against the duvet. So… it was intentional. Did Amaterasu ever make mistakes? At this point, Bellona was convinced that she was some sort of personified perfection. 

Amaterasu removed a black, silken drawstring bag from the case. She took her time opening it, removing a purple dual- ended dildo. Both flexible shafts were slightly bumpy, ribbed for sensation, and were separated by a disc in the center. The toy had ample insertable length on each side, and a black harness to keep it in place. Presenting it, Amaterasu looked serious; “I would like you to fuck me with this.” 

Bellona stared at the equipment, then back at her lover, who had a very smug expression across her lips. “C-could you at least try to not be blunt as hell?!” She couldn’t disguise the rampant embarrassment in her tone, nor could she disguise the cherry flavoured spread that worked its way to her shoulders and twinged her ears. 

This wasn’t even something she’d dreamed of. Sure, finger penetration, oral, scissoring - but, Gods, _not fucking Amaterasu with a strap-on_. Why did Amaterasu even _own/ _something like this? The personification of divinity herself was either very sexually active, or enjoyed collecting sex toys. “We can do something different, if you’d like.” She leaned forward, expression foxy; “I can sense some uncertainty…”__

“No! No, no. I’m fine. Yeah. Let’s do this.” Hastily, she took the strap on from Amaterasu, lifting her pelvis off the bed. She grabbed the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to expose a bundle of dark hair - neater than it’d been the last time, Amaterasu noted with interest. She leaned back to slip them off her legs and onto the floor somewhere. 

“You didn’t even give me the chance to disrobe you earlier … I would have enjoyed it immensely.” Amaterasu commented, fingers slipping under the band of Bellona’s sports bra. She took a moment - giving Bellona a chance to stop her - but was egged on by a slight nod. She pulled it up over Bellona’s breasts leisurely, running her palms over the soft mounds. It slid easily over her head, joining her underwear on the ground. “Mmm … you are extremely beautiful,” Amaterasu’s hands ran down Bellona’s abdomen, and the war goddess took a sharp breath; “Absolutely adorable.” 

___Deciding not to make Bellona wait much longer, Amaterasu took another item out of her case - a pump bottle of lube. Gently, she took the strap-on away from Bellona, pumping a generous amount of lube onto one side of its violet shaft, her hand, rather lewdly, working its way up and down, coating the toy- locking eyes with Bellona with a lascivious grin. The war goddess turned her head, a hand on the side of her face doing nothing to mask how embarrassed she looked._ _ _

___She only turned her head back once the item was presented to her- “Would you like to? I imagine it will be easier that way.”_ _ _

___Bellona cleared her throat; “I - yeah, thanks.” Taking the non-slickened side, she lifted herself off of the mattress again, pressing the dildo up against her entrance. The lubricant certainly made it easier - in one simple motion, she pushed up to its base, biting back a groan. It felt _good_ \- the toy’s curves were hitting just the right spot for her. Easily, she could solo ride this thing to orgasm, but she wasn’t about to leave her lover waiting around. She felt Amaterasu’s hands at her hips, fastening something- she assumed it was the leather waist-strap. It looked like a belt of sorts. Sighing, Bellona glanced down, examining it further- it had two… buttons? She ran her fingers over the raised installations, quirking an eyebrow at Amaterasu. The sun goddess, giggling, pressed one of the buttons, and Bellona sucked in a breath._ _ _

___It was vibrating inside her. _Shit_. “Wait, fuck, turn that off-” She barely moaned out her words, but Amaterasu simply hummed in response, pressing down the button again, the vibrations intensifying. She shifted behind Bellona, wrapping her arms around the groaning woman’s waist. Her lips ghosted the shell of her ear, one hand cupping a breast, massaging the nice handful. _ _ _

___“Mmm, but it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t let you come first, would it? Besides, I can tell you are enjoying yourself. You are in excellent position to disable it …” Bellona made a noise of protest, but couldn’t stop her hips from grinding down into the pleasure. Amaterasu pressed her lips against a freckled neck, soft and tender, “Would you like me to stop?”_ _ _

___“Ah - I - fuck - no, shit, I’m so close -” She wrapped her hands around the dildo’s opposite side, pressing it harder against the underside of her clit. She felt her legs tremble as a familiar pressure built in her core, her pulse beginning to race through her limbs. Gasping, she squeezed her eyes shut, falling into Amaterasu’s embrace as she met a trembling orgasm. Her knuckles went white, gripping the toy as if her life depended on it, holding it still against the jut of her pelvis. She felt Amaterasu continue to kiss her, one hand running through her choppy locks of hair as her chest heaved with her pants._ _ _

___Soon, she relaxed entirely. Amaterasu reached around her, disabling the vibrations, humming with satisfaction. Bellona’s eyes were still closed, yet gently- she took a deep breath, turning her head to nuzzle against Amaterasu’s collar. The sun goddess had such a warm, loving touch. It set a comforting heaviness into her chest, sudden sleepiness taking over. The sensation of a light giggle breezed through her hair, a kiss against the top of her head. Amaterasu could sense that, perhaps, this had been enough excitement for one day- and began unbuckling the leather strap loosely gripping Bellona’s hips. It seemed to shake her awake. “Huh? Wait, but I thought you -”_ _ _

___“I believe this was enough for today, yes?” Bellona huffed, a wordless argument. “Perhaps you would like to sleep with me, instead? The wine is tiring me.” They sat in silence for a moment, Bellona seeming to dwell on the idea. She wanted to stop Amaterasu, to turn her around and fuck her like she’d requested, but, damn, she was far too tired for that, and falling asleep in this wonderful embrace was too inviting._ _ _

___“I - … guess, if you’re alright with that. I’m tired as hell.” Amaterasu laughed, giving Bellona another kiss on her head as she finished removing the strap. Still grasping the vibrator, Bellona loosened her grip before pulling it out in one easy motion. “So, uh, what should I do with -”_ _ _

___Amaterasu simply took it out of Bellona’s hand. “Make yourself comfortable. I need to clean this before putting it away. Would you like some water, or perhaps some tea?” She pulled away from the other woman’s warmth. Bellona managed to sit up with her own strength, watching Amaterasu’s nude form slide to the edge of the bed, then stand. Enraptured, she chose to just stare instead of actually answering the line of questioning, prompting a laugh. “Bellona?”_ _ _

___“Oh. Uh, right, water’s fine,” She stumbled out, sheepishly glancing away, rubbing the back of her neck. Adoringly, Amaterasu smiled, nodding._ _ _

___“Certainly.”_ _ _

___A moment was taken to watch her walk away, back into her actual living space. Bellona sighed, trying to steady her racing pulse. Was … was she in love? That was a ridiculous thought. She was the goddess of _war_ , for fuck’s sake - she didn’t have any reason to fall in love with anything except for cold steel and the adrenaline of a glorious battle._ _ _

___Amaterasu was so different than any woman she’d met before. Elegant and graceful, absolutely beautiful - but astonishingly deadly, someone to both revere and fear. It was such a perfect, improbable combination, but she’d experienced it enough times that she couldn’t brush it off as a dream anymore. She never considered actually wanting a relationship, wanting to stay by anyone’s side, but the comforting warmth of the sun goddess’ touch stirred feelings she didn’t even know she had._ _ _

___It kind of freaked her out._ _ _

___She wasn’t well versed in this at all. Her instincts told her to back off, but she was so strongly drawn in, she knew she couldn’t. Being with Amaterasu was more satisfying than even her greatest victories, and that was something worth holding on to._ _ _

___Bellona got out of bed, stretching herself out and yawning. There were clothes strewn about all over the carpet, but it wasn’t difficult for her to find her own panties. They were … damp, still, but she really didn’t have much of a choice in regards to putting them back on, unless she wanted to fish out equally soiled underwear from fighting earlier. Her shirt was on the ground too, nearer the barrier of that pretty curtain - she picked it up and slipped it on._ _ _

___Well … she supposed she’d just sit back on the bed and wait for Amaterasu to come back, for now. Her eyelids were extremely heavy, and if Amaterasu didn’t hurry up, she’d come back to Bellona dozing. The only thing keeping her awake was the idea of sleeping right next to Amaterasu, falling asleep in her presence, hearing her breath and pulse, feeling her touch. Even if she could easily just hug onto one of the goddess’ pillows, it wouldn’t be nearly as good as having her by her side._ _ _

___A few moments later, Amaterasu came back through the curtain. She had put on a red satin baby doll with orange lace trim, braided her hair, and brought back two glasses of water. She didn’t seem to have the dildo on her anywhere, but Bellona wasn’t really all that concerned about where that thing ended up. “I see you’ve found your clothes.” Amaterasu chuckled, offering Bellona one of the glasses._ _ _

___“Wasn’t too hard. Thanks.” It took her only a moment to down the entire glass. By that point, Amaterasu was sitting on the bed next to her, sipping at the water. “Where should I put this?” She gestured to the bedside table, which happened to be nearest Bellona._ _ _

___“I will take care of it later on. For right now … I am exhausted. I’d like to cuddle with you.” Amaterasu leaned over, setting her head down on Bellona’s shoulder. Smiling, Bellona put an arm around her waist. A comfortable silence set between the two of them, Amaterasu taking small drinks out of the glass, Bellona resting her eyes, enjoying the closeness they shared._ _ _

___“... Hey, Ama?” Amaterasu looked up, taking the final drink out of her glass. “Is … I mean, is all of this alright with you?” She shifted, sitting up off of Bellona’s shoulder, reaching over to place her glass down there as well._ _ _

___“Of course. I would not have invited you here, otherwise.” Amaterasu smiled warmly, gently taking one of Bellona’s hands in her own. “I … am rather fond of you, Bellona. I would enjoy spending more of my time with you, perhaps doing more … simple things, like this.” Bellona flushed in response._ _ _

___“I … like you too, I’m just … not very, you know, good at - this.” Amaterasu giggled, softly kissing Bellona’s cheek._ _ _

___“I think it’s cute … You needn’t worry yourself over being too romantic. I like everything about you, just the way you are.” Amaterasu yawned, letting go of Bellona’s hands. “I hope I’m not being rude, but if there is more to this conversation … we can continue it once we wake up.” She lifted the blankets, slipping beneath them and gesturing to Bellona to do the same. Amaterasu placed her head onto Bellona’s chest, tucking her face into her neck, nuzzling into it and smiling. Bellona turned to face her, wrapping both arms around her, head comfortable against the pillows._ _ _

___“Goodnight, Bellona.” Amaterasu shut her eyes, snuggling into the already sleeping war goddess. “... Bellona?” She opened them back up, pulling away slightly to look up at her sleeping lover. Fondly, she smiled, returning to the warmth of the other’s body, falling into a deep and comforting sleep._ _ _


End file.
